Chocolate
by ichilover3
Summary: She should have known something was up. Everyone was acting like they were on drugs.


**A little something I wrote for someone on tumblr. ****_Rapture_**** compliant, but can stand on its own as well.**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, you could bet your ass there would be more Ichiruki butt-canon. Also, Rukia would come back this week (because this week is the chapter that was supposed to be for Valentine's week. Although we clearly know what Kubo thinks of romance, because he set up KenUno and completely squashed it in like three chapters. Thanks, Trollbo). And there would be a scene where Ichigo explains to her that he saw her naked, and that they were technically naked together. And then Rukia would find it unfair that she was unconscious when this all occurred and demand they take a bath together again. And then Ichigo would stutter like the little virgin he is but at the end of the day his clothes are coming off because we all know Rukia's the dom in that relationship. And then fun would be had by all. *author plots nekkid!Ichiruki fic***

* * *

She should have known that something was up.

That morning, much like other mornings, she had breakfast at the Kuchiki mansion. Unlike other mornings, her brother was eerily silent.

Not that Kuchiki Byakuya was a particularly chatty person to begin with. But he kept looking at her, long and questioning, and it was starting to put her on edge.

Rukia sipped her tea, trying not to fidget under the weight of her brother's stare. It wasn't until she had finished her cup and was pouring herself another that Byakuya spoke.

"Are you happy, Rukia?"

She couldn't stop the complete look of bafflement that took over her face. "Of course, Nii-sama," she sputtered.

Byakuya looked at her intently, searching for an answer to a question she she didn't know. But after a few moments, he seemed to find it, and he calmly returned his gaze to the koi pond outside. "You should eat your eggs before they get cold."

Rukia nodded, more confused than before, but did as her brother suggested.

* * *

She ran into Renji on her way to the Tenth Division. While she had found it strange that her brother wouldn't _stop_ looking at her, her childhood friend wouldn't meet her eyes at all.

"Where are you headed?" she greeted, walking faster to keep up with his long strides.

"The Ninth," he responded, barely looking in her direction. Odd. "I have to drop off some paperwork with Hisagi. You?"

Rukia held up the nondescript bag she was carrying in answer. "Tenth, then back to the Thirteenth. I have a lot of work to do today." Her eyes narrowed at his silence. "What's with you?"

He stopped suddenly, and Rukia almost crashed into his back. "What do you mean?"

"You're practically running away, and you won't look at me!" she growled. "What is going on today? First Nii-sama wouldn't stop looking, and now you won't look at all."

"You saw taicho this morning?" the redhead asked faintly.

Rukia sighed. "Yes. But he was being really strange, like you are. He kept staring at me and asking me if I was happy."

"And _are_ you?" It was the first time his gaze was squarely on her, and Rukia involuntarily took a step back at the intensity of it.

"_Yes_," she ground out, irritated. "Why is my happiness so important to everyone today?!"

Renji reached out and ruffled her hair, and Rukia pushed him off irritably. He smiled at her. "No reason. No reason at all."

And as they walked towards the Ninth, Rukia couldn't help but feel the sadness in his smile.

* * *

"These are for you," Rukia said, handing the captain of the Tenth Division the bag. "From the twins."

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked surprised, teal eyes widening before his expression softened. "Really?"

The petite woman nodded. She knew how hard Karin had worked on the chocolates, how Yuzu had sent the icy captain some as well so her sister's affection wouldn't seem obvious. She wasn't going to tell _him _that, though, she mused, watching the tips of his ears redden.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled, and she turned to find Matsumoto directly behind her, standing so close that she was practically on top of her. "Sorry, Rangiku. None for you."

Matsumoto merely stared at her, biting her lip. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. "Your hair looks nice today?"

The blonde threw her hands up in frustration. "Rukia!"

"Rangiku!" she mimicked, starting to get annoyed.

Her friend merely threw an arm around her shoulders, tugging her to her ample assets. "Rukia! I can't believe you didn't even tell me that you—"

"_Matsumoto_," Hitsugaya snapped, cutting the blonde off. "Kuchiki-fukutaicho clearly has _no idea what you're talking about_."

Matsumoto blinked a few times, her lips forming an _o _as she slowly realized her captain's words.

"What?" Rukia asked irritably from between Matsumoto's breasts.

"Oh, nothing!" she sang, giving her a squeeze before shooing her towards the door. "Let's have lunch tomorrow, Kurosaki-fukutaicho!"

Rukia stiffened. "_What?_"

"What?" Matsumoto parroted quickly. From his desk behind her, Hitsugaya sighed heavily.

Rukia blinked slowly. "What did you just say?"

"Let's have lunch tomorrow, Kuchiki-fukutaicho," Matsumoto repeated, an eyebrow cocked. "What, do you not want to have lunch?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, I just...misheard you." Her cheeks reddened, and she coughed awkwardly, turning towards the door. "I have a lot to do today. I should get going."

"Lunch tomorrow!" Matsumoto called after her as she exited the office.

* * *

To say she was fed up was an understatement.

Ukitake-taicho kept coming in to check on her, but when she asked if there was anything he needed, he would just smile at her and return to his resting room. Every ten seconds, Sentaro and Kiyone kept asking _her _if she needed them to do anything.

"Yes," she finally barked out, violet eyes glittering with annoyance. _"Your jobs!" _

She felt bad about raising her voice at them, and apologized immediately after, but she was getting more and more frustrated by the second. What was going on today? _Was everyone on drugs?_

That's why, when she was working late that night, she wasn't surprised when he showed up in her office. After the ridiculous day she had, nothing could surprise her anymore. She glanced up from her paperwork. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo ruffled his hair. "It's Valentine's Day."

Rukia's eyes softened, and she set her paperwork aside. "I know that. But don't you have an exam tomorrow that you're supposed to be studying for?"

"Yes." He fidgeted. "But it's Valentine's Day. Can't a guy visit his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?"

Rukia couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She rose from her chair, walking until she stood toe to toe with him. He had grown taller throughout the years, and Rukia found herself having to look further up. "Of course you can. But I thought we both decided that it was a ridiculous holiday."

"We did," he agreed, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Normally, she would reprimand him, as she was still on duty and his actions were unprofessional. But she could tell that he had missed her, and she despite her busy schedule taking up all her attention, she had missed him just as much. Besides, she was the only one left in the offices anyway. She was allowed to relish in the way his body heat warmed her skin.

Something tapped the back of her head. She turned, only to find a heart-shaped box being held out to her.

She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Really?"

Ichigo merely shrugged, strangely silent.

Rukia laughed. Despite what he might say, Ichigo really was the romantic type. "Thank you," she said, detangling herself from him and accepting the box of chocolates. "Maybe I'm a little confused with your human customs, but aren't I supposed to be the one giving _you_ chocolate?"

He had a weird expression on his face. "Well, yes. But I don't see any."

The petite woman rolled her eyes. "That's because you don't even like chocolate." She grinned. "But if you're good, I'll give you something you _do _like."

To her surprise, Ichigo didn't seem to react to that. He seemed mentally preoccupied, his eyes darting to the candy in her hand. Rukia scowled, hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? Do you want a piece or something?"

Ichigo was visibly startled. "No. But...don't _you_ want a piece?"

"Not right now. I haven't eaten dinner yet."

A pause. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, fool. I'm sure. I don't want any right now."

"But it's a gift. Shouldn't you open it?"

"It's a gift, which means it's mine and I'll open it when I want to open it!"

Ichigo let out a noise of frustration. "Dammit woman! Stop being so difficult and just open the damn box!"

Annoyed, Rukia whipped off the top of the box.

At the sight of the ring nestled between the chocolate, she immediately froze.

All feelings of irritation left her at once. She stared at it dazedly, all the events that happened that day clicking into place.

Belatedly, she realized that Ichigo was talking. Babbling, actually, and she could now identify the strange expression he wore from the beginning as nervousness.

"—and I know that people may think that I'm too young, but I don't see why I should wait. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I know that I never will again. I just _know_. What I feel for you...it's completely beyond you and me. It's something so much bigger. I know you feel it too, Rukia—we're supposed to be together. And you don't have to give me an answer right now or anything, but I just wanted you to know how I felt and—"

Abruptly, she pulled him down to her level by the collar of his shirt and silenced him with her mouth. Her eyes burned, but she blinked rapidly, ignoring the feeling.

"Tawake," she breathed against his lips, feeling the relief come off him in waves. "Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on _Rapture _right now. Nobody bite my head off. hahaha**

**Let me know.**

**Edit: So I apparently forgot that chocolate is one of Ichigo's favorite foods. Oh well. Not important! I do what I want. lol**


End file.
